Tutoring
by Phantom Lord Shadow
Summary: Now in his third year of high school Kaneki finds out that his application to Kamii University is lacking. What does his teacher suggest for him to do? Tutor one Touka Kirishima.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A black haired young man took a deep breath before raising his fist and knocking on the door in front of him. He waited for moment before hearing a voice from inside the room calling for him to come in. He slowly opened the door and revealed the room inside. He was met with a combination of smells, coffee and ink standing out among the others scents. Looking around the around the room he saw multiple desks and chairs laid out in an organised manner. His eyes final landed on a woman with brown hair that looked to be in her mid-thirty's that was working away at her desk.

The woman looked up from her desk and smiled seeing the teen before her and quickly rose, brushing away the creases in her dress shirt and skirt. She made her way towards the teen quickly weaving between the desks towards the black haired teen.

"Ah, Kaneki-kun I'm glad you could meet with me on such short notice," The brunette greeted warmly.

"It was no problem Ashida-sensei," the now named Kaneki said as he hastily bowed to the woman. "So, what is the problem with my application to Kamii University?"

"Ah yes. As you know Kamii University is one of the best in Tokyo and is very competitive and places are very limited. I was overlooking your initial application and I must say for a first attempt it was excellent. Your grades are defiantly up to their standers however," Suzume Ashida, homeroom teacher of one Kaneki Ken, paused before taking a deep breath and seemed to be contemplating how to phrase what she is about to say. "You seemed to have little else on here. Have you participated in any extracurricular clubs or any volunteering?" Upon hearing the question Kaneki scratched the back of his head nervously before shaking his head. Ashida just shook her head before continuing.

"Listen Kaneki-kun, I know this is your last year of high school and the last thing you want is more hard work but if you want to get into a university like Kamii you're going to need more than just good grades." Kaneki head dropped a bit at hearing what his teacher said. "However," Kaneki perked up at little at hearing that one word. "I may have a solution to your problem but you might not like it,"

"Anything sensei, I really want to get into to Kamii tell me what I need to do and I'll do it," Kaneki agreed quickly to the deal he hadn't even heard yet.

"You really shouldn't agree to an offer you haven't even heard the terms of Kaneki-kun. But seeing how eager you are I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." Ashida smiled at the teen as she spoke. "I see that you are applying to the Japanese Literature course, correct?" Getting a nod from the teen she continued. "We have recently noticed that a first year student has already started to fall behind and seeing as your so willing I would like for you to start tutoring her," Kaneki just sat there for a minute letting all the information sink in before he spoke.

"And who would this student be Ashida-sensei?"

"Touka Kirishima,"

 **A/N: Hello everyone! So it's currently one in the morning here and I'm hammering out this chapter here. I know it's short like it barely hits 500 words but this is just a short prologue to get people's attention. So this is Touken. Why? Because I re-watched the anime remembered how much I love the pairing and needed my fix, OK? So couple of pieces of information that you might need 1) this takes place about a year before canon 2) this will probably go into canon events later one how much things will change? Who knows? Not me that's for sure. 3) Friendly reminder Kaneki is still human. 4) For at least the first chapter or two Touka will be using her school girl persona. Don't worry she will be back to her normal persona as soon as possible. So fair warning here I don't know where this is going I wrote this in an hour for shits and giggles. I want to see how far I can take this and it will probably have some mature contain at least implied in this fic. Anyway I hope to see you all here next chapter. Please review!**


End file.
